Lato to wrażeń moc/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb wraz z przyjaciółmi postanawiają pod nieobecność rodziców wyruszyć w największą podróż tych wakacji. Wykorzystując ruch obrotowy ziemi pragną podążać za słońcem tak, aby wydłużyć dzień do granic możliwości. Fretka, która obiecała opiekować się braćmi wyrusza z nimi. Mimo początkowej niechęci do pomysłu chłopców bawi się równie dobrze co reszta. Część I Pokój Fretki Fretka: (dzwoni do Jeremiasza) Jeremiasz: (budzi się w nocy w Paryżu i odbiera telefon) Eee.. halo? Fretka: Cześć Jeremiasz, to ja Fretka. Jeremiasz: A cześć Fretka. Czy wiesz, że w Paryżu jest już druga w nocy? Fretka: Ups, he sorki, byłam tylko ciekawa jak ci mijają wakacje. Jeremiasz: Dziwne, że dzwonisz, bo śniłaś mi się przed chwilą. Fretka: Serio? Jeremiasz: Tak, przedziwny sen. Graliśmy w starej orkistrze dentej, na oboju grała iguana. A my... Fretka: Muszę już kończyć. Zadzwonię pózniej. (wybiega do ogródka i rozmawia przez telefon z mamą) Mamo słyszałaś to? Linda: (w samochodzie) Niczego nie słyszę przez te roboty drogowe. Fretka: Ale oni zbudowali wielkiego, skaczącego robota. Fineasz możecie to wyłączyć! Próbuje was przyłapać! Fineasz: Nie możemy, on ma własną wolę. Skakanka to był jego pomysł! Fretka: Mamo! (biegnie przed dom) Mamo! Mamo! Linda: (wychodzi z samochodu) Dobra już jestem. Co chciałaś mi pokazać? Fretka: Ogródek już! Linda: Co proszę? Fretka: Ogródek już, proszę. ogródek Robot: Skaczę, więc jestem. Pepe: (terkocze) Fineasz: A tu jesteś Pepe. Fretka: Szybko mamo chodź, tylko zobacz! (w ogródku nie ma robota) Linda: Cześć chłopcy, dobrze się dziś bawicie? Fineasz: Tak, bardzo dobrze. Linda: Cieszę się. Przyjechałabym wcześniej, ale przez roboty drogowe podróż objazdami zajęła mi godzinę. Mogliby w końcu wymyślić jakiś sposób na wydłużenie dnia. Kogo by tu o to poprosić. (wchodzi do domu) (na dole ekranu pokazuje się komunikat) Narrator: (czyta komunikat) Oglądacie telewizję. Fineasz: Ej no co wy, własnie przedstawiamy skecz wizualny. (komunikat zniknął) Dziękuję. Ferb: (zagrał na trójkącie) Fineasz: Połowa wakacji już za nami, a co tak właściwie zrobiliśmy. Ferb: (otwiera swoją książkę z ich projektami) Fineasz: Zbudowaliśmy kolejkę górską, podróżowaliśmy w czasie, znaleźliśmy Atlantydę, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla...w sumie nie zrobiliśmy nic. Potrzebne nam wyzwanie. Musimy stworzyć najlepszy, najdłuższy, najśmieszniejszy dzień tego lata! Ferb: (gra na trąbach) samolot Dundersztyc leci samolotem Dundersztyc: I jak Vanesso, cieszysz się, że zobaczysz Tokio razem ze swoim tatą? Vanessa: Tak, chciałam polecieć do Paryża, nawet ci o tym wspominałam, ale chyba w Tokio będzie ciekawiej. Dundersztyc: Tak, własnie dlatego w ostatniej chwili zmieniłem Paryż na Tokio, wyłącznie dlatego. I wcale, a wcale nie z żadnego ukrytego powodu, no wiesz. Komunikat pilota: Ekhem proszę państwa mówi kapitan. Do Tokio przybędziemy z niewielkim opóźnieniem. Dundersztyc: Zawsze coś wymyślą, turbulencje, deszcze, roboty ze skakankami. Robot: (za skakankę zaczepił się o ogon samolotu) Dyndam, więc jestem. pokój Lindy i Lawrence'a Linda i Lawrence: (pakóją się) Fretka: Skoro wyjeżdżacie na dwa dni, to znaczy, że ja będę dowodzić? Linda: Zgadza się, pamiętaj, żadnych chłopaków! Fretka: Rozumie się. Z resztą Jeremiasz jest w Paryżu. Więc mówiąc, że ja dowodzę, co konkretnie przez to rozumiesz. Linda: Cuż mówiąc najprościej, że ty tutaj dowodzisz. (złapała Fretkę z twarz) Fretka: Więc jeśli chłopcy zrobią coś wpadkowego, a ja będę (Linda puściła jej twarz) tutaj dowodzić, to (złapała Lindę z twarz) znaczy, że będę mogła do was w każdej chwili zadzwonić. (puściła jej twarz) Lawrence: Wręcz przeciwnie kochanie. To znaczy, że musisz sobie radzić sama. Linda: Tak. Jeśli sobie poradzisz, to wcale nie będziesz musiała dzwonić. Widzisz, jeśli chłopcy zrobią coś wpadkowego, mimo twojego nadzoru, to ty rownież dostaniesz szlaban. Fretka: Wow, wow, chwila. Przyłapując chłopców, przyłapię samą siebie. Lawrenace: Cuż za paradoks. Nigdy bym na to nie wpadł. Biorę też książkę z kalamburami. przed domem Linda i Lawrence: (odjeżdżają) Fretka: Pa mamo! Pa tato! Fineasz: Udanego wypoczynku! w nocy - pokój Fretki Fretka: (przez sen) Paryż, Francuzki, Jeremiasz, iguana gra na oboju...(obudziła się i dzwoni do Stefy) Stefa zaraz dostanę świra. Stefa: Eh będę z chwilę. Fretka: Super, dzięki, przyniesiesz coś na śniadanie? (Stefa rozłącza) Halo? rankiem - ogródek Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co robicie? I to tak wcześnie. Fineasz: Dzisiaj jest letnie przesilenie, czyli najdłuższy dzień w roku i razem z Ferbem jeszcze bardziej go wydłużymy. Izabela: I zrobiliście Statułę Wolności. Fineasz: Nie. (materiał okrywający wynalazek przyjął formę Statuły Wolności) Wow, a to ci checa. (odsłonił rakietę) A oto niesamowity słońco gron 3000! Tłum: Fantastyczny! Buford: I ma w swojej nazwie wielką liczbę! Fineasz: Ma mocny silnik na biopaliwo, więc nie zatrówa środowiska. Polecimy nim na zachód jak tylko najszybciej się da, dzięki czemu wydłużymy najdłuższy dzień lata. To nam zapewni światło słoneczne przez całą dobę, nie licząc 15 godzin dnia, co razem prawie daje 40 godzin. Buford: To niemożliwe! Doba ma tylko 24 godziny i tyle! Fineasz: Cuż i tak i nie. (odsłania układ Ziemi, księżyca i Słońca, który został przykryty płachtą, która przyjęła formę rzeźby Dyskobol) Jeśli założymy, że dzień to odległość, którą pokonuje Słońce i będziemy się poruszać cały czas na zachód... Buford: Nie, nie, nie! Daruj sobie te wasze naukowe teksty. Nie widziałem niczego, co mogłoby mnie przekonać, że wam się uda! No może poza wehikułem czasu i kolejką górską, ale oprócz tego nic! O i gdy dzięki piosence wasz dziobak wrócił do domu. A niech mnie potraficie poskromić siły natury. Fineasz: Tak wszystko jest możliwe, jeśli się w to naprawdę wierzy. Buford: Ja w to nie wierzę, dlatego to nie jest możliwe! Założę się, że to się wam nie uda! Fineasz: Zakładasz się? Buford: Tak żebyś wiedział. Jeśli przegracie, będziecie musieli oświadczyć przed wszystkimi, że nie władacie prawami fizyki i że nie udało się wam przerobić lata, a co więcej tego lata nie zrobicie już zupełnie nic! Fineasz: A co będzie, jeśli wygramy? Buford: Zjem robala. Fineasz: Buford, gdybym poprosił, zjadłbyś i teraz. Buford: A prosisz mnie? Fineasz: Nie! Buford: Dobra, to oddam ci rower, który ci zabrałem, gdy byliśmy mali. Fineasz: Mój rower. (retrospekcja) Mały Fineasz: (siedzi na rowerze) Mój bababla. Mały Buford: Mój! Mały Fineasz: Nie mój bababla. (teraźniejszość) Fineasz: A może tak. Jeśli wrócimy przed zachodem, oddasz wszystkie rowery, które zabrałeś. Mężczyzna: Mój to ten z takim dużym przednim kołem. Buford: Ale robala zjem tak, czy siak? Fineasz: Jeśli masz ochotę? Buford: Chcę zjeść robala. Izabela: Fineasz, co ty wyprawiasz? Chcesz od tak rzucić na szele cały swój światopogląd, dla kilku rowerów? Buford: I robala! Fineasz: Izabelo tu nie chodzi o rowery, a o mój światopogląd. Wszyscy musimy zadać sobie jedno pytanie. (wchodzi na skrzydło) (piosenka: I believe we can) Clay Aiken: What is a summer really But a tepid month or three? Ferb: Clay Aiken? Fineasz: Zatrudniłem gwiazdora, co ty na to? Clay Aiken: If you agree with Buford That's all it will ever be And we don't need to break the laws of physics To make a day that's longer than a day We can follow that old sun 'round the circumference of the globe And stop all the naysayers from naysay... ing 'Cause I believe we can And that's the measure, the measure of a man It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned But I believe we can I believe we can Chaka Khan: Ooh, I believe, I believe we can And that's the measure, the measure of a man (Oh, that's the measure of a man) Fineasz: (do Ferba) Chaka Khan. Czad. We'll make it back here (We'll make it back here) to where we began...(Oh...) Fineasz: Gdy tylko się obudzisz, do zabawy rusz! Chaka Khan: Of course, first you're gonna have to fix this wing Hey where's Perry? w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba Pepe: (leży w swoim łóżku, które się obraca i wpada do bazy) Carl: E cześć Agencie P! Majora Monograma teraz nie ma, ale zostawił list. (czyta) Carl słuchaj mnie! Nie zostałem porwany, więc go nie szukajcie, to znaczy mnie. (skończył czytać) Trochę dziwne, że miał czas, by powycinać wszystkie literki z gazety. Wracając, Dundersztyc pojechał z córką na wycieczkę do Tokio, gdzie odbywa się doroczne, światowe sympozjum dobrych dowódców, na którym ma przemawiać Major Monogram. Przypadek? I to na 1000%. A zatem masz dzisiaj wolne. w kuchni Stefa: Śniadanie gotowe, to co cię gryzie? Fretka: Jeremiasz wyjechał na tydzień do Francji. Stefa: No i co? Fretka: Czy ty wiesz co mają we Francji?! Stefa: Piramidy? Fretka: Nie! Francuzki! Stefa: Daj spokój, przecież wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, że jesteście parą. Fretka: Nie oficjalnie. Nawet nie nazwał mnie swoją dziewczyną. Nawet mnie nie pocałował! To znaczy, że w Paryżu jest wolny i otoczony zewsząd przez Francuzki. Nie jestem głupia. Nawet filmy o tym robią. Stefa: Fretka, musisz wreszcie w siebie uwierzyć. Co one mają, czego ty nie masz. Fretka: Jeremiasza, niestety. Stefa: Fretka, skoro chcesz być jego dziewczyną, to nazywaj go swoim chłopakiem. Fretka: Jesteś pewna? Mam go nazwać słowem na "ch"? Stefa: A czemu nie? Fretka: Stefa i piramidy. Poważnie? Stefa: Racja, przecież stoją w Belgii. na lotnisku Dundersztyc i Vanessa: (odbierają bagaże) Vanessa: (ogląda ulotkę) Spójrz tato. Tutaj piszą, że najwyższą budowlą w Tokio jest Tokio Tower. Nawet przypomina Wieże Eiffla. Dundersztyc: No widzisz. Prawie jak we Francji. Jedzie mój bagaż! (z taśmy zdejmuje Monograma przywiązanego do wózka) Vanessa: Jak mogłeś zabrać pracę ze sobą?! Dundersztyc: Ale o co ci chodzi? Vanessa: Tato masz na wózku związanego faceta. Dundersztyc: Nie, nie Vanesso. To my mamy faceta na wózku. Monogram: Ja mam imię, jakby co. Dundersztyc: Niech będzie. Vanessa, Major Monogram, Major Monogram, Vanessa. Zadowolony? Monogram: Skaczę z radości. Dundersztyc: Idziemy złapać taksówkę. Monogram: Wolałbym limuzynę. Dundersztyc: Cicho bądź! w ogródku (ogromna mapa jest położona na domu) Fineasz: Przez urwane skrzydło, start nam się nieco opóźnił. Zatrzymany się w Tokio i w Paryżu, by uzupełnić paliwo. Izabela: Lecie do Paryża? Fineasz: Lecisz z nami? Izabela: Do miasta zakochanych? Fineasz: Tak o nim mówią. Izabela: Pytasz, czy polecę do miasta zakochanych z tobą? Fineasz: Tak, będzie fajnie. Izabela: A więc jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam... Buford: Ej mózgowcy! Lecę z wami, żebyście nie kantowali. Fineasz: Dobrze. Baljeet ty też chcesz lecieć? Baljeet: Cuż, nie bardzo. Buford: To mój bagaż podręczny. Fineasz: Dobrze. Lecimy razem. Naprawiliście to skrzydło? Chaka Khan: I guess so. We pretty much used up all The packing tape. Fineasz: Dobra. Uwaga wszyscy, czas ucieka! Fretka: (przebija się przez mapę) Fineasz co tu się dzieje!? Fineasz: Lecimy w podróż dookoła świata, żeby wydłużyć sobie najdłuższy dzień lata. Fretka: O nie, nie, nie, nie! Ja tutaj dowodzę i skoro mówię, że nigdzie dzisiaj nie polecicie, to zna... Stefa: Ej Fretka, spójrz na tę wielką mapę. Narrator: (czyta kawałek mapy) Paryż. Fretka: Będziecie w Paryżu, we Francji? Fineasz: Taki jest plan. Chcemy tam zatankować. Fretka: Jak już wspominałam, ty i ta twoja banda nigdzie nie polecicie...beze mnie. Stefa: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie Fretka! To fatalny pomysł. I spośród długiej listy twoich fatalnych pomysłów, wierz mi tak cię kocham, to jeden z najfatalniejszych. Fretka: Stefa oni bedą w Paryżu, tam jest Jeremiasz! Stefa: Obiecałaś mamie mieć i na oku. Fretka: Więc polecę razem z nimi, żeby mieć ich na oku i żeby się w coś nie wpakowali. Stefa: Czy to nie za daleka interpretacja słów twojej matki? Fretka: I to jeszcze jak. Stefa: Cuż pozdrów ode mnie Jeremiasza, a gdy będzicie w Tokio, wpadnijcie do moich kuzynów! Fineasz: (razem z cała bandą siedzi w rakiecie) Spakowałeś tę wielką mapę? Ferb: (schował pozkładaną w spodniach) Fineasz: Wow umiesz składać papier. Czy wszyscy gotowi? Buford: Gotój się na przegraną! (zamykają rakietę i odpalają silnik) Fineasz: E Ferb. Ferb: (chowa pod ziemię dom) Fineasz: Uwaga wszyscy schowajcie stoliki i zapnijcie pasy, bo z chwilę startuje... (rakieta ruszyła) (dom znów się wysunął) Adyson: No dziewczęta mamy niecałe 40 godzin, żeby posprzątać i przygotować przyjęcie! Już, już, już! Clay Aiken: Who left her in charge? Adyson: (podaje mu grabie) Masz przydaj się na coś! Clay Aiken: You know, we're only booked for the hour! rakieta leci nad oceanem Fineasz: I jak wam się podoba Ocean Spokojny? Buford: Bardziej mi się podobały deszcze niespokojne. Fineasz: Za chwilę będziemy w Tokio! na Tokio Tower Vanessa: Napisali, że Tokio Tower jest najwyższą, samonośną, stalową konstrukcją na świecie. Dundersztyc: Zobacz, zobacz! Chłopak spadł z roweru! Vanessa: Ale nic tutaj nie piszą o wielkim balonie z wodą. Tato! Dundersztyc: Ładny prawda? Vanessa: Przecież to miały być nasze wakacje! Dundersztyc: I będziemy mieć wakacje, jak tylko Major Monogram zrzuci ten balon na doroczne, światowe sympozjum dobrych dowódców. Monogram: Nigdy nie wezmę udziału w tak głupim, szkolnym dowcipie. Zszargałbym sobie reputację, moja opinia ległaby...o widzę do czego zmiarzasz. Dundersztyc: Tak najlepsze jest to, że brak twojego przywództwa położy kres działalności eee...jak się nazywa ta wasza organizacja? Monogram: To OBFS, czyli Organizacja Bez Fajnego Skrótu. Dundersztyc: Dobra, więc położę kres działalności OBFSu, chyba? Wow ten skrót rzeczywiście wcale nie jest fajny. Monogram: Mówiłem. w rakiecie Fineasz: Panie i panowie przed nami Tokio. Fretka: Może odwiedziny rodzinę Stefy. Fineasz: Już od dawna na nas czekają. Jesteśmy (rakieta ląduje bez podwozia) Fineasz: Ups. (wysuwa podwozie) Tak coś czułem, że się podwozie nie wysunęło. Ferb: (wychodzi z rakiety i podchodzi do staruszki) Kon'nichiwa! Suteishi no tomodachidesu. (Dzieńdobry, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Stefy.) Babcia: Ej ludzie, przyjechali Fineasz i Ferb! Mężczyzna: (uderza w talerz) Kuzynki Stefy: (wybiegają z domu) Fineasz: Wow, Stefa ma bardzo liczną rodzinę! (piosenka: Witajcie w Tokio) Witajcie w Tokio, miło nam powitać was. Bardzo tu lubimy gości, więc witamy w Tokio! Fineasz: Macie może trochę oleju roślinnego? Musimy uzupełnić paliwo.'' '' Kuzynka Stefy: Pewnie, babcia prowadzi restaurację z tempurą.'' '' Mamy moc niezwykłych rozrywek, a wszyscy bawić lubią się. I chociaż gramy w piłkę, to inaczej niż wy! Tu siatkówka od dawna naszym sportem narodowym jest, a gdy upał nam dokucza, w cieniu chowamy się. Fineasz: Wielkie dzięki! Pozdrowimy od was Stefę! (rakiet odlatuje) Tokio to fajne miasto! Fretka: Mam wrażenie, że czegoś nie łapię. na Tokio Tower Monogram: W agencji nigdy nie uwierzą, że to właśnie ja zrzuciłem ten balon. Dundersztyc: Uwierzą, uwierzą, ponieważ przyznasz się do tego przed kamerami na oczach całego świata. Monogram: Nie zmusisz mnie do tego. Mam nerwy ze stali, żelazną wolę i złote zęby i miedziane nerki. Jestem w 30% z metalu. Dundersztyc: O rany, pewnie masz problemy na lotniskach. Monogram: Ażebyś wiedział. Ale tak, czy inaczej się nie przyznam. Dundersztyc: (rusza dolną wargą Monograma) To ja Major Monogram. To ja zrzuciłem ten balon. Własnie się zmoczyłem. (puścił) He? Monogram: Cuż, teraz już rozumiem. To było bardzo przekonujące. Vanessa: Tato, nasz wspólny wyjazd był tylko przykrywką! Mam dość! Skoro nie chcesz spędzać czasu ze mną, to i ja nie chcę z tobą! Dundersztyc: Ale zaczekaj! Dokąd idziesz?! Vanessa: Na lotnisko i polecę prosto do Paryża! Pepe: (spóścił się po linie z helikopteru) Vanessa: Cześć Pepe! Sama skoro tak stawiasz sprawę! Dundersztyc: Vanesso nie! Masz nasze czeki podróżne! Vanessa: Czeki podróżne, no wiesz? Dundersztyc: E powiedziałem czek? Nie, nie, nie, nie, ale ja chcę spędzić z tobą czas! Słuchaj, zrzucę ten balon teraz i razem pojedziemy...(Pepe kopie Dundersztyca i skacze na niego, a ten wypuścił pilota, który się zepsuł) Monogram: Motyla noga! Yh nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale czy e, ten przycisk powinien tak migać? Dundersztyc: (jest przytrzymywany przez Pepe) Tak, to znaczy, że się włączył. (balon zaczął się kręcić) Vanessa: Coś czarno to widzę. (balon zepchnął ją z wierzy) Dundersztyc: Nie, Vanesso! Nie! Vanessa: Aaaaaa! (spadła na przelatującą rakietę Fineasza i Ferba) Dundersztyc: Widzieliście to, złapali ją! rakieta Vanessa: (leży na szybie) Ferb? Ferb: Vanessa? Fineasz: Gdziebyśmy nie pojechali, Ferb zna wszystkich. Otwierają wejście do rakiety Vanessa: (wchodzi do rakiety) Dzięki. Fineasz: Dobrze, że akurat przelatywaliśmy. Dokąd cię podrzucić? Vanessa: A bo ja wiem. A dokąd lecicie? Fineasz: Zatankujemy w Paryżu i wracamy do domu. Vanessa: Mogę lecieć z wami? Fineasz: Pewnie! (rakieta odlatuje) na wieży Dundersztyc: Ej chwila, uratowaliście ją i teraz uciekacie, jak jacyś oh...! Mam co do was mieszane uczucia. Pepe: (rozwiązuje Monograma) Dundersztyc: O Pepe Panie Dziobaku, skąd się tu wziąłeś? Mógłbyś mnie podwieźć? Nie mam transportu. Monogram: Chyba żartujesz. Dundersztyc: Nie, muszę ratować córkę. To poważna sprawa! No proszę, proszę, proszę, no proszę, bardzo proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę... Monogram: Dobrze, ale gdy wrócimy do domu, odpowiesz kochaniutki, za wszystko co tutaj zrobiłeś. Dundersztyc: Że jak? I tak miałeś tu przyjechać i... (nastanął na pilota do wyrzutni balona) (balon zostaje wystrzelony w powietrze) Dundersztyc: O, a co do wystrzelenia tego balonu na orbitę (znów rusza ustami Majora Monograma)...to ja to zrobiłem. (puścił) Monogram: Przestań już! I może byś tak wreszcie umył ręce. W Himalajach - rakieta Fineasz: Uwaga wszyscy, wypatrujcie Klimbaloona! Fretka: Klimbaloona? Fineasz: Tak Klimbaloona. Starego stroju kąpielowego, który mieszka w Himalajach. Fretka: Znowu coś wymyślasz. Fineasz: No wiesz.. czy ja potrafiłbym, wymyślić coś takiego? (włączył się alarm w wskaźniku wysokośćowym) Fretka: Co to? Narrator: (czyta wskaźnik) Wysokość. Fineasz: O, oł! Nie braliśmy pod uwagę takiego obciążenia. Fretka: Czy to opóźni nasz przylot do Paryża? Fineasz: Hm, odpowiem ci za jakieś dwie sekundy. (wlecieli między dwie góry, które oderwały skrzydła rakiecie) Fineasz: Fretka. Fretka: Tak? Fineasz: To bardzo opóźni nasz przylot do Paryża. (wylądowali, zjechali ze stoku, przeskoczyli przepaść i wylądowali w górskiej dolinie) Klimbaloon: (przechodzi obok rakiety) Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na... Fineasz: A ty myślałaś, że zmyślam. w poduszkowcu Pepe Monogram: Czy mamy chociaż blade pojęcie, dokąd mamy lecieć? Dundersztyc: Na szczęście Vanessa ma kolczyki, które jej kupiłem. To malutkie urządzenia naprowadzające. Widzicie, źródło sygnału jest niedaleko, ale się porusza. W tę stronę! Juhu! Drużyna Dundersztyca gazu! Co miałbym wam pozwolić wymyślić nazwę, wy Organiazcjo Bez Fajnego Skrótu. w górskiej dolinie Buford: No to chyba przegracie! Baljeet: Hej, zdaje się, że mój wujek Sabu mieszka niedaleko stąd. Może on nam pomoże. Fineasz: Super, to idziemy. Fretka: Nie ma mowy, ja tu zostaję! Vanessa: A ja jej potowarzyszę! Fineasz: Dobrze, wkrótce wrócimy. (odchodzą) Vanessa: Ferb to skrót od jakiego imienia? Fretka: Ja nie wiem. na górze Sabu: (medytuje) Baljeet: Jest w domu! Sabu: A, Baljeet z przyjaciółmi! Spodziewałem się was. Baljeet: Naprawdę? Sabu: Skądże, tylko tak mówimy, żeby nastraszyć turystów. Fineasz: E wujku Sabu, czy tu tutaj mieszkasz? Sabu: Tak, chociaż kiepsko tu z dojazdem. Kiedyś bardzo mi to przeszkadzało, ale potem wybudowałem moją fabrykę i teraz inni mają problem z dojazdem do mnie. (wchodzą do fabryki) Fineasz: Co produkujecie? Sabu: Cierpliwości, mamy o tym całą piosenkę. (piosenka: Guma tu, Guma tam) Guma tu, guma tam. Oto właśnie mój gumowy kram. Guma tu, guma tam. Ja na gumie się najlepiej znam. Tutaj sprawdzamy jej rozciągliwość, tutaj sprawdzamy jak odbija się. Tutaj dodajemy wodorowęglany, ich długich nazw nawet nie pamiętam sam! Tutaj sprawdzamy jej elastyczność, tutaj sprawdzamy jej sprężystość. Tutaj odpocząć mogą tancerze, mamy też lodówkę, która mrozi na kość. Guma tu, guma tam. Oto właśnie mój gumowy kram. Guma tu, guma tam. Ja na gumie się najlepiej znam. Produkujemy gumowe paski, gumowe paski - innego nic! Żadnych pamiątek, czy upominków, co bardzo mocno ocierają się o kicz. Ni fortepianów, ani słodkich soków, ani suwaków błyskawicznych lub nie. Wiatraków również nie znajdziecie tu! To fabryka gum! Guma tu, guma tam. Oto właśnie mój gumowy kram. Guma tu, guma tam. Ja na gumie się najlepiej znam! Fineasz: Więc co produkujecie? Sabu: O, no to jeszcze raz! Fineasz: Nie, nie, nie, ja tylko żartowałem. Czy możemy to porzyczyć? w górskiej dolinie Fretka: Ah, nie mam tutaj zasięgu! Vanessa: Może na szczycie będzie trochę lepszy sygnał. poduszkowiec Pepe Dundersztyc: Widzę ją! Wchodzi po tym stromym urwisku! Szybko, trzeba lądować! Monogram: Teren jest zbyt niebezpieczny! Musisz skoczyć ze spadochronem. Tu masz spadochron, gogle, maskę tlenową. Dundersztyc: Macie tu chyba wszystko! A macie gorące kakao...! (zostaje wystrzelony z poduszkowca, spada w śnieg i toczy się w wielką kulę zturlając się z urwiska) Vanessa: Czy ty też słyszysz jakiś hałas? rakieta Fineasz: (razem z resztą mocują gumy) Gdy wróci Fretka z Vanessą, będziemy mogli... Fretka: (razem z Vanessą uciekają przed kulą śnieżną) Startujcie! Startujcie! Statujcie! Fineasz: Ferb, chyba powinniśmy startować. Ferb: (przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce, ale silnik nie odpala) Fretka: Startujcie! Startujcie! Fineasz: Ferb, zalewasz silnik. Ferb: Wcale nie zalewam Fretka: Startujcie! Vanessa: (wpadła pod kulę, która ją wystrzeliła do rakiety) Aaaaaa...! Fineasz: Uwaga! Vanessa: (upadła na wysuwane siedzenie) Fretka: Włączcie silnik! Włączcie sil... (spadła z uskoku skalnego) (ukala uskoczyła z uskoku i uderzyła rakietę strącając ją w przepaść) Fretka: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! No i jak ja to niby wytłumaczę mamie! Klimbaloon: (podchodzi do urwiska) Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na... Fretka: Co ty nie powiesz! Klimbaloon: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na... (rakieta dzięki kulom z gumy odbiła się i udało się uruchomić silnik) Fineasz: Fretka, wskakuj! Fretka: (wchodzi do rakiety) Fineasz: A teraz mocno się trzymaj! (odlecieli) Dundersztyc: (w kuli śnieżnej doleciał do Pepe i Monograma) Aaaa! (kula się rozbiła) Monogram: No i jak poszło? (piosenka: Dziś przeskoczymy świat) W podróż wybierzmy się! Tyle jest pięknych miejsc! Ale ucieka nam czas! Więc lepiej zbierzmy się, i razem przeskoczmy świat! Skaczmy najdalej co sił, to chyba Bałtyk był! Sprawdziłem mój GPS, i dobrze wiem już, że dziś przeskoczymy świat! Nad Chińskim Murem skok w dal! Miniemy Taj Mahal! I hopsa do Rzymskiego Koloseum, Koloseum! To szalona podróż więc, gdy wszystko zobaczyć chcesz, nawet nie mrugnij bo, coś przegapisz, coś przegapisz! Na chwile chciałby stanąć każdy z nas! Lecz musimy z słońcem wciąż gnać! Zawieszenie Gumowe, kadłub i skrzydła dwa, odrzutowy silnik. To dzięki nim dziś przeskoczymy świat! A to nie wszystko wszak, lecimy prawie jak ptak! Czy zapomniałem wspomnieć, że będziemy dziś skakać! Skakać, skakać, skakać, skakać, skakać! Skakać skakać skakać skakać! Dziś przeskoczymy świat! Dziś przeskoczymy świat! Dziś przeskoczymy świat! Fineasz: Straciliśmy gumki, ale na szczęście rozbijemy się w Paryżu. Fretka: I co w tym dobrego?! Fineasz: He, nie chciałaś przylecieć do Paryża? Fretka: No tak chciałam. (rakieta spada w dół) Wszyscy: Aaaaaa...! Fretka: Ale teraz mam mieszane uczucia! (rakieta wpadła do Sekwany W Paryżu i rozbili się na betonowym brzegu przy moście) Fineasz: (otwiera rakietę) No i dotarliśmy do Paryża! Potrzebne nam części, więc się rozdzielmy. Buford: Moje spodnie już się rozdzieliły. w poduszkowcu Pepe Dundersztyc: (trzyma urządzenie do góry nogami) Według mojego SPG Vanessa jest w mieście o nazwie Rzym. Hm? Pepe: (odwraca mu SPG) Dundersztyc: O Paryż. Teraz to brzmi logicznie. Jak miło, bo od bardzo dawna chciała tam pojechać. Paryż Fineasz: Wporządku, zatem się rozdzielmy. Fretka poszukaj Jeremiasza. Fretka: Ma się rozumieć! (odchodzi) Fineasz: Baljeet i Buford rozejżyjcie się za paliwem. Buford: Przegracie i tak, ale lubię się rozglądać! (odchodzą z Baljeetem) Fineasz: Ferb ty pójdziesz na Wierzę Eiffla i zrób odczyt najkorzystniejszych wiatrów. Vanessa: (przyjeżdża na skuterze) Wskakuj! Ferb: (zakłada kask i wsiada na skuter) Fineasz: Vanesso pożyczyłaś skuter? Vanessa: E tak, pożyczyłam. (odjeżdża z Ferbem) Fineasz: A ja poszukam zapasowych części. Izabelo poszukamy razem? Izabela: Tak! To znaczy, znaczy, tak jasne, niech będzie. Mogę iść z tobą. Cześć II Kategoria:Scenariusze